Alone in the Entity's Nightmare(Discontinued)
by WhenYouHaveLemonade
Summary: Being alone isn't fun. Being alone in a terrifying imaginary world created by a unknown, powerful creature that wants to steal your soul, and have murderous killers chase you around is far away from fun. Good thing real life was lonely and this purgatory isn't, but with people who can relate.
1. Chapter 1 (06-20 18:39:22)

Dead By Daylights.The following story contains LGBT elements along with harsh language, gore and traumatic events. No NSFW is available here. If your not comfortable reading this with any of the things above please don't read, thank you for understanding.

...Following Ships and upcoming relationships, (Ha Ha, can't have a story without a bit of romance aye)

Jake/Dwight

Nea/Meg

Claudette/Feng Min

X'D These are the main characters available once you install D.B.D, and I'm too lazy to add the others, so uh...Yay!

(Edit, yeah I just realized Ace is in fact available so uh, oops! :')

One more note before the story begins, when a dialogue has _this,_ that means it is actually stated in D.B.D. A quote.

Thank you for reading, enjoy this intro! ;3

-

Dwight was sure that something was up. Since when did his "reliable" Co-workers actually show kindness to him? Well, kindness wasn't the best word. It was more like a tacked on smile on their faces, hiding what they were truly wanting to say.

The dark green forest wasn't providing any comfort at all. It looked like a place where teenagers went to get impaled on a long spear meant for fishing by a masked murderer in a hockey mask. This silence was getting unbearable, why was he here again?

"Sooo..."

Dwight started, seeing the others turn to him. Awaiting his answer, most likely impatient.

"Why are we g-going into these woods at ni-ight???"

"Team building exercise! The boss man wants us to try his family's moonshine recipe!"

One of the girl co-workers said, with a overdramatic, fake-as-her-blond-hair, giggle. Her tone of voice didn't match her eyes. The sharp green pools were filled with annoyance and something dangerous. Like a snake. Especially when the only light source, the flashlights, made them light up, like a candle.

Oh god.

There might be snakes in this forest. Or bears, it was a forest after all...

"Alright then.."

Dwight managed to say without stuttering, surprisingly, even though the air around the group was unsettling. Like something, or someone was gonna get taken by the shadows of the woods. Maybe it is just his co-workers fake kindness that left him uneasy...

Yeah, it was definitely just the dark bothering and making him worry.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, as they contuined to go deeper and deeper into the forests. Something was not right.

Dwight took a second to reach up to his face, finding a pair of black squared glasses that was thicker then his own self esteem. He quickly wiped them against his white office shirt, his black and red tie shifting from the disturbance.

As soon as they had disappeared they repeared, his glasses were back on his nose.

"Hey! Dwight, camp is just right up ahead! You coming dude?"

One of the guys infront yelled to the back of the group, the last one falling behind, was Dwight.

All thoughts about being wary of his co-workers died, as joy flooded him. Someone had actually said his name! And not in a rude or insulting way! That guy even called him dude! Maybe tonight would change everything, he could finally become the cool one at his job.

"Y-yeah! Im hurrying, j-just got distracted!"

Dwight enthusiastically replied back, jogging to keep up with his co-workers. He nearly jumped in surprise when his boss started to clap.

"Congratulations to all of us! Thank you all for coming! I'm very fortunate to have you all as my employees. In celebration, I shall open up some of my family's traditional moonshine."

Plenty of people started to clap in unison, and Dwight followed suit, watching his boss open the crate that he hadn't noticed before. There was no way that his boss carried that heavy crate this far into the forest. Thats wierd whats-

"Now, who would like to take the first sip?"

Dwight snapped out of his thoughts as he shifted his attention to his boss, seeing the man wave a red party cup in the air. The woods were silent. No one was gonna volunteer???

"Nobody? Then why are you here? Is nobody gonna drink this moonshine?"

The boss said, a tint of sadness in his voice.

Dwight felt his heart tense a little, rational thoughts disappeared as his emotions got the best of him.

"I'll go first!"

At first he didn't register it, until the red cup was set into his hands.

It's a shame, really. Dwight's own observents was ruined by the idea of his co-workers finally being friends with him. He should've stayed true to his gut. Now he was blind to the hidden smirks and dark laughs. Should've stayed home alone in bed. Instead he was here, and when he took his first sip, he knew.

He had been played like a pawn in a game of chest.

Darkness surrounded him quickly. Like a deep fog that pulled him deeper, farther then reality.

If he was dead, then he didn't care. He had been alone, no one gave him a chance of true friendship or a parents love.

Everything did change that night, but he didn't achieve being included at work. Instead he was rejected as a poor joke to show that they were firing him, by drugging the moonshine. Guess this was his final moment being the laughing stock of the community.

Dwight's co-workers could've stayed with him, or at least bring him back home.

They left him. In a forest. Known for getting people lost. Without anything to help defend or help himself.

Guess it was no surprise to them that they never saw or found Dwight Fairfield ever again.

Dwight found something though. More like something found him. Because when he woke up, things were...Different.


	2. Chapter 2

One down. 5 more to go.

\--

Meg Thomas liked to run. It was a simple fact. A simple hobby. A simple thing to do. So that is what she did.

Her light orange hair, tied in its usual three braids, bounced, as she sprinted down the abandoned trail. Dirt dusted her pink sneakers, and the ground behind her. Her pink sports vest was drenched in sweat, along with her face and back. But instead of disgust it brought energy. The feeling of being alive.

That was what she needed her sick mother to feel like. Free. Alive. Hopeful.

Just thinking about her poor mom in bed, barely moving a inch made Meg narrow her green and teal eyes. Anger.

How dare the world punish her mother, she was and is the most kindest being in the world! She had cared for Meg, even though she was one big ball of energy waiting to explode. Mrs,Thomas still cared.

Meg's running sped up, heartbeat in tow.

Right after graduating from high school, she thought her life would be amazing. Freedom. She would no longer have to live with her mom, but in a nice house or apartment with a couple of friends.

That didn't happen. Mrs,Thomas ended up getting sick with a unknown virus. Once she knew, Meg had given up going to college, and that opportunity slipped through her fingers along with her "loyal" friends.

She was more alone then ever.

Her mother practically in a deep sleep all the time, her friends gone, the pile of house bills piling up along with the many problems.

Tears fighted to rise from Meg's eyes, the many thoughts swarming her like bees that stung.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

So much so much so much.

She didn't want to be alone.

Not like she has a choice.

Meg gritted her teeth, hands balling into fists as she blindly ran, eyes shut tight in anger.

When you close your eyes, your other senses become stronger. Warm salty tears ran down her cheeks. Her feet pounded on the ground. Branches from bushes, poked her legs, definitely leaving scratches.

Meg always ran away from her problems.

This wasn't any different.

Accept maybe she should've watched where she was going.

Meg didn't have time to react, or to even notice the tree in her path.

If this wasn't a isolated forest where people disappear at, people probably would've heard the sound of Meg's head thonking against the tree for miles.

The swarmy darkness like fog was the last thing she saw, until she woke up.

Meg must of hit her head too hard, because what she woke up to wasn't reality, but a nightmare.

Looks like she won't be running away from her problems for long...Because that wouldn't be the only thing she would have to run from.

\--

Claudette Moral was smart. All A's and B's. Blue goggle like glasses and a white lab coat.

She was the teacher's favorite.

Quiet, Nice, Smart, and Shy.

Despite all of this she had never had a real friend.

Sure, there was the many followers on her blog that chatted with her, asking for advice on plants.

Though, Claudette had never actually hanged out with any of them.

The many plants in her garden were her friend.

Claudette watered them, kept them healthy, and in return the plants flourished and shone with beauty. When the time comes, the plants would be harvested and used to make medicine and treat wounds.

Now that's what Claudette wished to do with her life. Use her talents to save lives. Sadly with each talent, dream and skills, theres always a catch.

She didn't have the best ability to talk to people.

Texting and chatting with others on social media didn't count, it wasn't the same as talking physically with someone.

So that was probably why Claudette was sulking

a little as she got off the bus, red medkit and study books in hands.1

Her dark brown dreads, in its original ponytail, danced with the wind. Uncharacteristically, Claudette's brown eyes narrowed.

She couldn't believed that she had failed that presentation! Well, she didn't fail the work part, it was more...the actually explaining it to the class part. The presentation.

Claudette signed, and contuined to walk down the long dirt road, where at the very end, her small house laid. Her brown flats tapped against the ground in a rythme that immediately matched the sound of the newly falling rain.

Claudette looked up to the sky. It was a dark grey.

When had it started to rain? There was no news of rain today, or as a matter of fact, this week!

If she didn't hurry, her books, and herself would be soaked!

"Oh no."

Claudette muttered, clutching her books and her medkit to her chest, hoping that would keep them dry for now. Her eyes darted around frantically, settling on a trail that went into the forest. A short cut?

Claudette didn't think at that moment. Dashing towards the woods without any second thoughts. Thinking and analysing was her thing.

Too bad she hadn't done it then.

In minutes, Claudette was already lost, soaking wet, and very upset. The forest was so dark. She could barely see the hand infront of her, even less, the trail or the way back home. The drops of water on her glasses didn't make the situation better.

After wandering for a few minutes, the fog arrived. It went unnoticed, and when Claudette finally realized, it was too late. The wave of exhaustion flooded her senses, and she dropped to the ground, surprisingly unharmed.

The last thing Claudette saw was her books falling to the muddy ground, and her own hand clutching the red medkit.

\--

Jake Parks promised himself that he would not be like the man that called himself a father. This man was cruel, manipulative, charming, smart, and a gold digger. Mr, Park was the CEO of a huge business company in Haven, along with having many small warehouses across Washington, Idaho, Oregon and Montana.

But Jake, unlike his brother Alex, wasn't anything like his father.

Jake was cold, and sometimes rude, but he was not cruel. He would never kick a puppy for fun.

He would never play with somebody's feeling to hurt them.

He would never tell his own son that he was a failure. If he ever had one of course.

He would never force someone to do what he wanted them to do.

He was quiet, and grumpy, not charming like some overly rich kid.

He did not have straight A's but C's, labeling him a failure to all his teachers and his family. Better all C's then F's.

That is what everyone always told Jake.

That he was a failure.

Unsociable.

A weirdo.

Reckless.

Loner.

Emo.

Maybe he was, but Jake would rather be those then his father. He would happily be a failure then a rich asshole who would threaten somebody's life to get what he wanted.

What was the point in trying to make friends or getting along with others? He was fine. Being alone was fine...

So in the middle of highschool, Jake dropped out, along with his own home. He had gathered enough money to finally escape his father's wrath.

Jake had always loved nature, which helped support him when he moved off the grid of human society and into the middle of his favorite forest. It took awhile, but with enough time and effort, Jake had built a small cabin. It was warm and cozy, a good place to call home.

Hunting wasn't a issue, bear traps came in handy. The wild berries and rivers nearby also gave Jake's survival chance increase.

So when he went out deeper into the woods with his special tool box to repair any broken traps. It came clear to Jake when he couldn't locate any traps or the many rivers that became landmarks. It made more sense when he couldn't find his own cabin.

Sadly, it seemed that his only friend, the forest, would pull him into a nightmare worst then death.

\--

Nea Karlsson was a trouble maker, always making unnecessary risks. Maybe it was the move that changed her. Swedan was always gonna be her first home, and now she was in a new town, a new school, and a new territory.

Nea was truly unlucky.

The place was littered with strangers with different backgrounds, personality and connections. It was overwhelming.

School didn't help at all. People were judgmental, cruel, and socially adept. No wonder Nea learned the hard way.

In only a year, she was completely different than before. She skipped classes, vandalize various buildings, roof jumped, did ultimate skate board tricks, and sadly, got depression.

Nea's recklessness soon came to it's final moment, when her "friends" dared her to tag, The Crotus Prenn Asylum. It was her last tag that she was willing to do before she decided to try jumping from a taller building.

The one's Nea called friends, didn't come with her. Cowards. They weren't brave and as amazing as she was! Not that she was amazing at all.

Looks like in her final moments in the real world, she was alone as always.

\--

Feng Min loved videogames, technology, and machines. She had always wanted to just build them for a living.

At a early age, Min had gotten addicted to videogames. Her parents didn't think anything about it, until it got in the way of their daughter's studies. Being chained to the rules of just study study and study, Feng min ran away from home and dropped out of school.

Parties every night was her new luxury. The nearby gaming conventions, bars and hotels were her new home. Working her way up to the best video gamer ever, Min worked hard.

At least five livestreams, two youtube videos uploaded, and three hours of playing videogames a day happened. This usually left with only 6 hours to sleep, eat, or anything else.

It was no wonder the stress and exhaustion caught up with her. The addiction of alcohol started. It was a only once a week thing, but it soon became a daily part of Feng Min's.

Soon the many places she woke up at became something she hadn't expected. Then one day, she woke up to a neverending nightmare.

-

The trials have started.


	3. Chapter 3

**' Danger, danger, _alone_ in a nightmare.'**

-

His body felt weird. Like the times you fall asleep in a uncomfortable position and you wake up with weak and tingling limbs, except this is what his entire body was feeling like.

Dwight's eyes snapped open, lifting his head from the ground, his hands clutching the grass beneath his fingers. He blinked several times, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision until it finally disappeared.

Where in the world was he???

It looked like a forest. The trees were abnormally tall, that you couldn't see the top. The bushes around were big, so big that one could hide themselves in it. Patches of long grass were seen in the distance, along with a huge, strange metal building. A warehouse maybe???

Everything around seemed to be doused in different types of blue, giving the place a unsettling aura.

Dwight shakingly stood up, adjusting his black glasses. The feeling of vulnerability was suffocating.

CAW!*

"Ah!"

Dwight let out a startled yelp, the sound of a crow or raven, cawing right in his ears. The damn bird quickly flew away, and Dwight contuined to shake slightly, nervous thoughts racing through his head.

'Ok, calm down. Everything is alright! Just go to the really big spooky building and find any signs of humans. Yeah! Just find somebody and you'll be able to go home! You can do this!'

Dwight took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists as he carefully walked towards the looming building in the distance. He can do this.

'This place is very very very, strange.'

Indubitably.

There were random brick walls around the place, window like holes in a few. Metal barrels with dying fire in them seemed to be spreaded around, along with random boxes with a colorful pallet leaning against them. A generator seemed to sit in the middle of a nearby box circles.

'Why is there a generator all the way out here? Aren't they supposed to be inside or beside a building for power???'

Dwight kept on walking, growing more nervous and nervous as he neared the big building.

Now that he was closer, it seemed that gigantic pipes were coming out of the metal structure.

A long steel staircase twisted down the wall of the building. Short cut?

Thats went it happened.

 **Thump. Thump.**

His heart beat drummed in his ears. Dwight glanced around quickly, feeling a unusual fear surround him. A tall figure in the distance walked towards him fast, a strange red glow stained the grass infront of the thing.

Dwight squinted. A person?

 **Thump. Thump thump.**

Dwight grew more and more anxious.

'What the hell?'

 **Thump thump thump. Thump.**

The thing was closer now.

Dwight's eyes widened behind his glasses, his mouth dropping open in a silent gasp.

The sight was horrific.

The person was huge. A strange skull like mask was tied to its head. It wore a brown, blood soaked overalls and boots. What terrified Dwight the most was the huge ass cleaver in the person's hand, along with the many metal like spikes protruding from the things arms. A bear trap was clamped around its left shoulder, while also holding one in it's hand. It's skin looked like it was caked in mud and dirt, red veins visible through the skin.

 **Thump thump thump. Thump thump. Thump.**

Dwight's heart beated faster, the thing nearing at him in a alarming rate, and yet Dwight couldn't move a muscle. He was paralyzed by fear.

 **THUMP. THUMP THUMP THUMP.** Dwight seemed to immediately snap out of it, quickly turning fast and running towards the staircase as fast as possible. His black shoes pitter pattered up the steel steps.

He was terrified.

 **THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!**

SWIPE!*

"AAAGH!"

Dwight cried out loudly in pain, as a sharp blinding white pain struck his shoulder. He bit his lip, his veins filled with adrenaline for a few seconds as he bolted up the staircase and limped into the building.

 **Thump thump thump.**

He had to hide, he had to hide, he had to hide!

Dwight looked around frantically, groaning lowly with pain.

There!

A red wood painted locker, stood in the corner of the room. He carefully stepped into it, praying silently to whatever god that was out there, that he would not be found. In fear, he quickly closed his eyes tightly.

 **Thump. Thump thump.**

Dwight cupped a hand over his mouth, muffling his wimpers slightly, his other hand reached up to add pressure to his wound, to stop the bleeding.

The pain was agonizing.

 **Thump thump thump.**

Heavy footsteps clanked on the staircase right outside, slowly walking up. His body tensed, opening his eyes to stare through the shutter window of the locker.

Oh god no.

A red glow appeared in front of the doorway and out stepped the creature, gazing around the room. It's eye's, well eye holes, stopped on the locker, not moving a muscle.

It felt like hours till the thing turned away and went back the way it came, growling.

Dwight let out a low sigh, slowly walking out of the locker, quietly closing it behind him, walking out of the small room and deeper into the building.

The huge space was filled with a strange boiler like machine, pipes circling in and out of it. A steel balcony graced about half way up of the building, another small staircase leading down to the first floor below. A generator stood at the front entrance.

Dwight whined in pain and slight frustration, what the hell should he do now?

Without a idea, he crept down the staircase, stalking towards the generator.

The machines wiring system was a mess, blue, red and yellow wires cut in half, a few gears here and there in the wrong place, a pitch of dirt clogging this pipe. No wonder it wasn't working!

Practically on instinct, Dwight knelt down next to the generator, beginning to fix the thing. Maybe this would do something?

'Ok, focus Dwight, you can do this! The blue wire connects with the blue ones, the yellow wire connects with the yellow ones, and the red ones go with the red wires!'

Dwight hoped he was doing the right thing, cause if he wasn't, he was wasting precious time. The generator made a low rumbling sound, giving its progress by its sound.

It must have been five minutes or so, when Dwight had set the last gear in place, the generator rumbled to life completely. A loud ka-ching echoed in the room.

Dwight gasped, jumping in surprise by the sudden bright light shining above the generator.

 **Thump.**

Dwight wiped around, looking through the main entrance, seeing far away in the distance, a red glow.

"Shit."

Dwight muttered, limping back up the steel staircase in a hurry, feeling his shoulder throb in pain of the thought of getting sliced again.

 **T** **hump. Thump.**

Dwight hurried to the staircase outside, seeing his escape route. He quickly limped down the stairs, looking around himself frantically.

 **Thump.**

Once his feet settled onto the dark grass, he booked it, running in a random direction away from the monster.

Dwight's heartbeat stopped ringing in his ears, feeling a warm calm settle down on his shoulders, muscles relaxing. He leaned up against a tree, panting heavily, wishing to catch his breath.

Crack*

A gasp left his mouth as the sound of a stick breaking caught his attention, his body tensed.

He looked to his right, nearly screaming in shock if it wasn't for the dark hand covering his mouth.

"Shush! If you scream he'll hear you!"

The person, telling by the voice, a girl, said in a quiet but scared way. Dwight nodded frantically and the girl let her hand drop to her side.

The girl had dark chocolate hair, tied in a pontail and calming brown eyes, outlined with a pair of deep violet thick glasses. She wore a brown button up shirt, the sleeves cut off in the middle of her top arm, and navy blue skinny jeans. In her right hand she held a red medkit.

"W-who are you?"

Dwight stuttered, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Claudette, Claudette Morel."

The girl, Claudette, said, sounding more calm then before. Her eyes glancing at the gash in Dwight's right shoulder.

"O-oh, nice to meet you Claudette. I'm D-dwight, Dwight Fairfield."

Dwight answered, wincing when pain shot up his shoulder.

"Well I would say it's a pleasure to meet you under different circumstances, Dwight. Your shoulder doesn't look so good."

Claudette replied, eyeing Dwight with something he could only make out as worry.

"Y-yeah, the monster nearly caught me..."

The brunette's frown deepened, leaning in closer to examine the wound, opening her medkit. The air was silent around them as Claudette applied first aid to Dwight's shoulder, focusing on patching him up.

"Thank you..."

Dwight said with gratitude, giving the medic a wobbly smile.

"Your welcome. Now we need to find a way out of here, this place is boxed in by these huge brick walls! So just running far far away is out of the question, I did see a huge door though, there was this strange five painted in blood on the side of it."

Claudette explained with a shudder, glancing around, expecting something to appear. Her words clicked for Dwight.

"That's what the generators are for!"

Dwight gasped, eyes widening with hope,

"To power the door!"

The medic glanced back at him, determination gleaming in her eyes.

"Really? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**The sun goes down, the stars come out, I know it doesn't count, cause their not here now. My universe, will never be the same, I'm not the one to blame... I'm glad you all came.**-

 **Ka-Ching!**

2nd generator down.

Dwight carefully motioned Claudette to follow him, leading her away from the now finished generator. The dark green grass beneath them swayed lightly, as it was distured by their movements.

"How many generators do you think needs to be finished?"

Claudette whispered lowly to her new companion, her brown eyes taking a moment to survey their surroundings.

"More then 2? I'm not sure.."

Dwight answered back, as they approached a new generator, surrounded in trees and bushes.

Both of the two survivors narrowed their eyes in suspicion. The generator was already lightly running.

"Did you start on this one?"

Dwight whispered, crouching down next to the machine, lining up the different gears, black oil covering his hands lightly. Claudette knelt down on the other side, fixing a few broken wires.

"No, not on this one. I was working on the generator over by the door I saw, before the monster nearly caught me.."

The brunette replied, focusing on the device at hand.

"Does that mean there are more people then just us? Normal ones?"

Dwight voiced his thoughts and questions, a light frown on his face. More people where out there getting almost hacked to death like he and Claudette had? Now that is something that made his stomach churn even more.

"Maybe? I don't know-"

 **KA-CHING!**

Claudette was cut off as a generator rang out only a few yards away from them, on the other side of the trees. The two exchanged glances, both eyes wide behind their glasses in surprise. Looks like they got their answer.

 **Thump.**

Dwight gasped loudly, face paling, moving away from the generator.

"Did you hear that?"

 **Thump. Thump.**

Claudette glanced up in fear, then nodded, backing away slowly, turning her head to look behind herself.

 **Thump.**

The two crouched down next to a large tree, watching. A red glow and a tall figure walk a few yards in front of them, heading in the direction of the finished generator. Dwight held his breath, seeing the monster disapear behind a small two story building.

"I think he's gone, my heart isn't beating anymore."

Dwight whispered, sneaking back to the generator, Claudette following behind him.

 **Swish-swish-swish**

Dwight and Claudette tensed, looking to their left, both hearing the sound of grass moving. The long grass beside them swayed and a voice rang through the silence.

"Holy shit."

A girl with red hair, tied in three braids walked out from the brush, her teal eyes widening with equal shock,

"I'm not the only one in hell, thank god!"

The new girl said happily.

Dwight couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, seeing another normal person. Maybe they all would be able to escape. Otherwise they were all gonna die.

"Do you need help?"

Claudette asked, walking over to the girl, noticing the cut on her forearm, concern written on her face.

The new girl had firey orange hair, teal eyes, with freckles dusting her face, and she wore a sports top and leggings.

"Sure! The names Meg! My last name is Thomas, did you guys see that freaky looking guy?! He was fuuuucked up! There were a bunch of nasty looking scars on him, i thought he was nice but then he fucking slashed me! What the hell you don't-"

Meg rambled on and on, as the now medic of the small group patched up the energetic girl.

"Claudette, Claudette Morel."

Claudette introduced herself, a small smile on her face, putting away her medical supplies.

"Nice to meet you! Hey! You with the nerd get up, what's your name?"

Meg asked rather rudely with a smirk, making Dwight flinch with distaste.

"D-dwight. Dwight F-fairfield."

Dwight answered nervously, putting his attention back to the half done machine at hand. Had she meant to be rude???

"Sounds like a nerd's name. Nice to meet you Dwight!"

Meg replied happily, moving to work on the generator, Claudette following suit. Dwight looked at her in confusion. Hadn't she just insulted him? Why was she being nice after that??? The nervous man's question went unanswered as he crouched down to fix the machine also.

"So this is the 4th generator right?"

Meg asked, sticking out her tounge, attention on the messed up wires.

"Y-yeah, Got any idea on h-how many we need done to get the door open?"

Dwight asked with a light stutter, lining up a few gears into place. Meg's eyes lit up.

"Doors?"

"There is a huge door somewhere along the walls, these generators are what powers it."

Claudette answered, glancing behind herself, looking for the giant door beyond the trees and fog.

"Well, if there is three of us, and one killer, then four generators should power it?"

Meg theorized, smiling proudly, seeing her new fellow survivors nod in agreement. The three then worked in silence, eager to escape this place.

 **Thump.**

Dwight lifted his head immediately, eyes wide in fear, quickly observing their surrounding's.

 **Thump. Thump.**

Claudette glanced up, her shoulder'basicallys tensed.

 **Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Meg perked up, biting her tounge in frustrated, her light smile now a frown.

They were so close to finishing it!

 **Thump Thump. Thump.**

"Come on come on come on!"

The redhead mumbled, working faster.

Red wire connects here. Blue connects here. Yellow connects to this one..This gear is supposed to be here, screw too loose there...

 **Thump thump thum-** **KA-CHING!**

The three would have celebrated more, if it wasn't for the huge machete swinging in-between them.

"Gahh!" "Eeek!" "Fuck!"

Shouted Dwight, Claudette and Meg, all sprinting away in different directions. The creature growled harshly, going straight for Dwight.

"Oh no no no no no.."

The nervous man muttered, begging his legs to run faster, sweat dripping down his face.

"aAhH!"

He yelped, feeling a sharp pain slice across his upper back, pushing him forward. Dwight limped towards a group of boxes, groaning with pain, tears in his coal black eyes.

'Oh fuck, this is bad!'

-

Claudette breathed heavily as she ran away from the now finished generator, Meg running a few feet in front of her.

Was the monster following them? Did that generator finally power the door?

She glanced behind herself, seeing the monster a distance away, chasing Dwight. The machete was raised, and then it sliced down, right down the nervous man's back.

"aAhH!"

"Oh no..."

Claudette gasped, instinctively turning around, sprinting towards the, glowing light red(?) injured survivor. She had to help him!

"Claudette where are you going?!"

Meg asked, turning around to see the medic run towards danger.

"We gotta save Dwight!!!"

Claudette shouted back to the athlete, who started to run beside her.

"Wha-...Ok fine! I'll distract the bastard and you will heal Dwight!"

Meg replied, not giving Claudette a moment to speak, as the redhead sprinted towards the monsters direction. She swerved between trees and bushes, nearly stepping onto a bear trap that went unnoticed by her.

"HEY! BITCH! COME GET ME!"

Meg shouted, swinging her arms up and down, trying to get the killers attention. The monster seemed to glance at her, but otherwise contuined to stalk it's prey. He was ignoring Meg. A scowl formed on her face.

"Oh sonavbit-"

-

Dwight was terrified. Every bone in his body shook with fear, making his limping/running, difficult.

"Please no no no!"

Dwight whispered frantically, hearing the heart beat contuine to grow louder and faster.

 **Swish!**

"AAAHH!"

The scream rose from his throat, searing pain ignited in his spine, sending Dwight sprawling to the ground. His eyes squeezed shut, already blinded by the tears blocking his vision.

The huge monster wiped the blood from its machete, looking down at its victim.

Dwight contuined to wimper, growing louder as a strong hand gripped the back of his shirt, lifting him from the ground.

"N-no! Oh god please no!"

The crying man's pleas fell on death ears, being lunged over the shoulder of the killer.

"NO!"

Dwight began to wiggle, using what was left of his strength to try and get free.

It was useless.

A horrid scream rose from the depths of his throat, hot, burning pain erupting from his left shoulder, where a rusty, bloody iron hook protruded. His pale hands instinctively gripped the metal, lifting his legs, wanting his weight not to be supported by only the hook. The pain became even more agonizing.

Dwight went limp, in too much pain to actually do anything more then softy cry and moan in pain.

His eyes focused on the ground, his vision swarmed with tears and the growing shadows.

He was truly gonna die here.

No..He couldn't die here now! Not in this place.

Dwight took a deep breath and lifted his head.

Walls stood on either side of him, a barrel stood in the corner, and out in the far distance he could see the monster running after two yellow, humanoid outlines...What?

The injured man decided he had more things to question and worry about as he noticed the trendil creeping up the base of the hook slowly. The thing was black and crackling with a strange orange energy, and it gave off a wierd hungry vibe. It was dangerous.

The nervous man gulped, wimpering as the creature contuined its way up. He was gonna die, wasn't he? Consumed by defeat and exhaustion, his head fell and rested against his chest, coal black eyes closing shut.

This was the end.

He would never live to try that one new candy that was coming to stores.

He would never live to see that new movie.

He would never live to find his true love.

Dwight winced, feeling the pain in his shoulder go numb, pressure applying under his arms. A sickening slop was heard and his feet touched the ground.

Dwight didn't bother to open his eyes. Exhausted, he slumped forward, going completely limp against the warm chest that wrapped its arms around his shoulders.

'So warm...Smells like pine needles and fresh rain...'

Dwight thought, nuzzling the fabric infront of him with a sigh. Then, Dwight Fairfield fell asleep.

-

 **AN:Wowz! That took a little while to write. Gomenasai, for any spelling errors.**


	5. Author's Note

Uh, Hi?

I'm at the moment not happy with the current way this story amd grammer has been written. I apologise, but this will have to be discontinued.

A new story will be in its place, with more characters and plot development that actually makes sense X'3.

Goodbye, and have a good day.

:P

-WhenYouHaveLemonade


End file.
